


Cupcakes and Bruises

by KurtbastianJust



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Soul Bond, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's soul mate is getting hurt and there's nothing he can do but keep him going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and Bruises

Kurt sat in front of the ebony mirror, his fingers running along his chin as his eyes looked at the image the mirror reflected. His stomach felt like it was being gripped and squeezed. He braced his hands on the wooden antique road show find of a vanity. He dug his nails in, watching the bruise grow, another that looked like fingers around his neck. He took deep breaths in, focusing as he saved /his/ life. 

He tasted blood, he tasted the sweet and metallic altogether. The pain coursing through him was only a small percentage what /he/ must feel. He focused on breathing around the invisible hand on his neck. Finally, after what seemed like hours he felt the weight lift. Kurt's eyes flashed green and he smiled, covering his face. "You're welcome." He whispered softly and then went to work covering up the bruises. 

***

Kurt licked the frosting from the spatula, smiling at his dad as he delved into the small cake when his eyes widened and he hissed. "Wha-- OW!" He grabbed the hem of his overworn baking shirt. He lifted it as he saw the mark. It was small, the size of a quarter with what looked like squiggles. "DAD!" He gasped, leaning over and grabbing his abdomen which felt like it was on fire. 

It happened again and again until the marks marred the entire front of his body. His father held him, resting ice packs over the marks, keeping his son calm as he was burned. Closer inspection led Burt to believe the squiggles were the initials S.S. 

***

Kurt sat in the middle of class, eyes glancing up at the teacher when a sudden tug had hi slammed back into the desk behind him. He cried out, grabbing his hair, obviously perfect against his head. "No... Not now." He groaned and then was thrown forward and his face slammed into his own desk, blood spurting out of his nose. By then the teacher was rushing over, the students moving away.  
Kurt gasped, tears pouring over his face. "No!" He screamed as he slammed down again, the teacher barely pulling the desk away in time. 

***

Kurt spent the entire chilly Christmas morning crying for no reason. He was used to the overwhelming feel of loss by this point, but today was worse. His entire body ached, head to toes, and he felt lost and scared and so alone. His father held him and rocked him as Kurt sobbed into his chest. "Please save him?" Kurt begged his father softly. "Please?"

***

Kurt felt the bones breaking, one by one and his eyes wavered, staring at the ceiling. "Dad... I love you." He whispered in a small voice, the screaming having literally taking all the strength he had from him. Burt held his son, knowing the signs. 

He gathered his son in his arms, holding him close as he rocked him. "Just sleep, Bud. Just sleep. It'll be okay... Just go to sleep." He whispered, his own tears streaming over his face. 

Kurt's eyes glazed over, a firm green hue weld within

***

Meanwhile, only an hour away blue eyes faded to death. 

***

"So, Sebastian, where to now?" Burt asked as he looked at his son. 

"This way." Sebastian said, fully in Kurt's battered and bruised body and he shook fearfully as they reentered the property where so much had happened to him. He crossed the estate, making sure his father wasn't been home. 

Sebastian opened the shed door. "This was my room..." He said, wiping his eyes and looking around. He turned to see Burt covering his mouth as tears fell down his face. He reached out, both of them touching each others hands as they led each other into the room. The walls were covered in pictures, drawings, Sebastian had done in his own body of Kurt's eyes. 

"I liked the blue." He whispered and Burt nodded, looking around at the barely-a-room for a pig that this boy had been raised in. 

***

"Found him!" Sebastian called out and ran down the ravine a few miles behind his house. Burt followed suit, racing and stumbling as they found the body of Sebastian trapped in the water. Sebastian got close enough that he had to turn and began vomiting. Burt swallowed and held his breath as he waded into the water. 

"We can't do it here." Burt said with a groan. "Come on... Help me get him to the car." 

***

Lights. Flashing everywhere. Green eyes flickered open and found blue eyes looking back at him. 

"You found me." A soft voice, it sounded so sweet, like vanilla buttercream frosting. Sebastian opened his mouth, looking at the blood transfer between them. 

"No... You found me." Sebastian said and grinned. "You found me." His voice was lilted, fading. "I'm so tired, Kurt."

"Go to sleep." Kurt whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

A smile. He could feel it, hear it. His soul mate flooded his system and healing him.


End file.
